A cloud application may have dependencies to other services including applications. For example, a user interface may be used to access, via the Internet, a cloud-based application. This cloud application may, as part of providing its service, have dependencies to other applications/services. In order to respond to a request from the user interface for example, the cloud application may need to access a service to obtain data, access another service or application to obtain user interface files, and so forth. Indeed, each function at the cloud application may have its own dependencies to other services/applications. As such, a cloud application can have dozens and dozens of dependencies to other services and/or applications.